


Gun Lessons

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [29]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Sasha talks Rhys into trying his own product.
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 9





	Gun Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635824803502260225/physical-affection-prompts).

Sasha stood tiptoed behind Rhys so her chin leveled with his shoulder. Her arms stretched around him to help line up his shot. “Relax. Fire in between breaths. And just remember how much you want that asshole dead,” she instructed with a grin.

“Okay…” he swallowed. “Here we go.” He ECHO-scanned the skag meat can on the distant stack of boxes to improve his aim. “You picked the wrong guy to cross, pal!” he told that can, and fired.

He _eeped_ from the bang. Still, the empty can definitely rued whatever offense it had caused Atlas’ CEO. The bullet punched through it, the remains rolling on the ground.

“All right!” Sasha nudged Rhys’ shoulder. “Nice shot! We’ll have you addicted to the product in no time flat.”

She raised her hand for a high-five. Instinctively he shuffled the gun to his cyber hand to reciprocate with his flesh one. Their palms collided with a _smack._

“Hnnk!” He bit his lip and shook his hand. “Yeah--ow--that reminds me. Might wanna work on the recoil.”

“As your Weapons Tester: You got it Sir, I’ll put that in the notes.” She winked. “As your girlfriend? They’re called ‘callouses,’ Mr. Prep School.”


End file.
